Treat Injury (Skill)
Treat Injury (Wis) Use this skill to keep a badly wounded friend from dying, to heal the injured, or to treat a diseased or poisoned character. First Aid (requires a medpac): As a full-round action, you can administer first aid to an unconscious or wounded creature. If you succeed on a DC 15 Treat Injury check, the creature regains a number of hit points equal to its character level, +1 for every point by which your check result exceeds the DC. Using a medical kit grants a +2 equipment bonus on your skill check. If the skill check succeeds, the tended creature cannot benefit from additional first aid for 24 hours. You can administer first aid on yourself, but you take a -5 penalty on your Treat Injury check. Long-Term Care: If you tend to a creature for 8 consecutive hours, that creature regains hit points equal to its character level in addition to those recovered from natural healing (see Natural Healing, page 148). A creature can only benefit from long-term care once in a 24-hour period. You can tend one creature at a time if untrained, or up to six simultaneously if trained. You can’t give long-term care to yourself. Perform Surgery (Trained Only; requires a surgery kit): You can perform surgery to heal damage to a wounded creature, remove a persistent condition, or install a cybernetic prosthesis (see page 137). Any of these operations requires 1 hour of uninterrupted work, at the end of which time you must make a Treat Injury check. If you fail your check, the surgery does not yield any benefit (but any resources used are still lost). In addition, if you fail your check by 5 or more, the creature takes damage equal to its damage threshold. If this damage reduces the creature to 0 hit points, it dies (see 0 Hit Points, page 146). Heal Damage: You can make a DC 20 Treat injury check to perform surgery on a wounded creature, healing an amount of damage equal to the creature’s Constitution bonus (minimum 1) x the creature’s level. If you fail the check, the creature instead takes damage equal to its damage threshold. If the creature was already at 0 hit points, it dies unless it can spend a Force Point to save itself (see page 93). You can perform surgery on yourself to heal damage, but you take a -5 penalty on your skill check. Performing surgery to heal damage also removes any persistent conditions afflicting the target. Install a Cybernetic Prosthesis: You must have the Cybernetic Surgery feat (see page 83) to install a cybernetic prosthesis on a living being. At the end of the procedure, make a DC 20 Treat Injury check. If the check succeeds, the prosthesis is installed properly. If the check fails, the prosthesis is not properly installed; however, you can try again after another uninterrupted hour of surgery. You can install a cybernetic prosthesis on yourself, but you take a -5 penalty on your skill check. Revivify (Trained Only; requires a medical kit): As a full-round action, you can revive a creature that has just died. You must reach the dead creature within 1 round of its death to revive it, and you must succeed on a DC 25 Treat Injury check. Using a medpac grants a +2 equipment bonus on the skill check. If the check succeeds, the creature is unconscious instead of dead. If the check fails, you are unable to revive the creature. Treat Disease (Trained Only; requires a medical kit): Treating a diseased character requires 8 hours. At the end of that time, make a Treat Injury check against the disease’s DC (see Disease, page 254). If the check succeeds, the patient is cured and no longer suffers any ill effects (including persistent conditions caused by the disease). You can treat one creature at a time if untrained, or up to six simultaneously if trained. Treat Posion (Trained Only; requires a medical kit): As a full-round action, you can treat a poisoned character. Make a Treat Injury check; if the result equals or exceeds the poison’s DC (see Poison, page 255), you successfully detoxify the poison in the character’s system and the patient no longer suffers any ill effects (including persistent conditions caused by the poison). Treat Radiation (Trained Only; requires a medical kit): Treating an irradiated character requires 8 hours. At the end of that time, make a Treat Injury check against the radiation’s DC (see Radiation, page 255. If the check succeeds, the patient is cured and no longer suffers any ill effects (including persistent conditions caused by the radiation). You can treat one creature at a time if untrained, or up to six simultaneously if trained. Special: You can take 10 when making a Treat Injury check, but you can’t take 20.